Ce héros héroïquement nôtre
by Atchoumi
Summary: " Parce qu'un héros qui se sait héroïque n'en est plus un. " Abattons ce magnifique oiseau qui a pris conscience qu'il avait le droit de voler aussi haut, car il n'est maintenant plus à notre portée.


**Auteure : **Moi-même. ( Si, si, on écrit ni auteuse, ni auteur, j'ai vérifié ^0^ )

**Theme : **General / Angst

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rowling a écrit la saga Harry Potter, mais qui ne le sait pas ? J'ai écrit cette courte histoire avec certains de ses personnages, et reprit quelques éléments de son univers. ( Oui, honte à moi, ce Disclaimer est loin d'être original… )

**Couple : **Harry & Draco

**Résumé **: « Parce qu'un héros qui se sait héroïque n'en est plus un. » Abattons ce magnifique oiseau qui a prit conscience qu'il avait le droit de voler aussi haut, car il n'est maintenant plus à notre portée.

( Je suis nulle pour les résumés. )

_**Bonne lecture : **_

Il était une fois un jeune homme adulé par le monde entier, ce grand garçon, auparavant assez timide, finit par avoir une grande confiance en lui. Il devint fier, très fier.

Son entourage se lassa; Celui qui avait sauvé le monde, pour être aimé, se devait de ne pas vouloir de tous ces cadeaux, ces remerciements, ces fans, ces femmes… Parce qu'un héros qui se sait héroïque n'en est plus un.

Parce que l'être humain aime la contradiction, et ne s'en rend pas compte. _( NdA : Oui, il y a une répétition, mais c'est fait exprès. Je ne vous dérangerai plus. )_

Notre héros finit donc peu à peu par se retrouver seul, sans trop comprendre. Même ses deux « meilleurs amis » s'éloignaient. Il avait sauvé un monde qui l'abandonnait.

Tout seul, il essaya de changer, y parvint. Ce jeune homme devint quelqu'un d'extrêmement généreux, prêt à aider. Bien sûr, avec le temps, ses « amis » revinrent. Puis l'abandonnèrent de nouveau quand il n'eut plus assez à leur apporter.

Parce que l'être humain est un enfant devant une sucette. Il choisit la plus grosse, celle qui semble la meilleure, plus son goût est bon, plus il la finit vite. Il suce, il suce, tout ce qu'il y a de bon, puis la jette.

Le gentil héros devint morose. Très malheureux. Mais avec le temps, il apprit à aimer sa tristesse et à s'en faire une compagne.

C'est pourquoi, quand vint vers lui, une gentille fille heureuse, il la rejeta, la fit pleurer. Après tout, elle aussi, elle apprendrait à aimer son affliction.

Une autre jeunette joyeuse l'avait vu la rejeter. Elle voulut essayer de le conquérir, elle aussi. Par pur esprit de compétition.

Elle fut clairement refusée, et sanglota.

Notre jeune homme était maintenant en colère, les femmes le prenaient pour un jouet à attraper ! Comme dans les manèges pour enfants. Où, finalement, nous sommes heureux d'avoir attrapé la peluche, juste parce que les autres ont échoué, ce n'est pas vraiment pour le prix. Une fierté infantile.

Elles avaient fait fuir sa compagne : sa tristesse.

Quelques années plus tard, il retrouva la deuxième jeune fille, elle n'était ni en colère, ni en compagnie de sa morosité. Cela énerva notre héros.

Il voulut jouer, lui aussi, par pure vengeance, il séduisit le compagnon de la fautive.

Elle se retrouva triste et seule, au grand satisfécit de notre jeune homme.

La vengeance lui plaisait, c'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'il se mit à la recherche de la première jeune fille en espérant qu'elle ait, elle aussi, un conjoint.

Il la retrouva rapidement, elle avait également abandonné la - douce - compagnie de la tristesse. Pour l'ancien rival de notre héros.

A force de temps et de stratagème variés, il réussit à obtenir un baiser de celui-ci. Cela l'excita tant qu'il fit tout pour en obtenir un deuxième.

Sans en avoir conscience, notre jeune homme oublia donc son objectif premier.

Si bien qu'il tomba, peu à peu, amoureux de son ancienne Nemesis, ou plutôt des lèvres de l'ancien rival. Celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau. Notre héros en voulut toujours plus.

Parce que l'être humain aime l'abondance, et oublie facilement qu'une source est souvent périssable.

L'ancien ennemi ne supporta plus les demandes du héros, qui ne se préoccupait que de ses lèvres.

Notre jeune homme se retrouva donc seul, encore. Et déçu.

Il n'était pas triste, ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver du chagrin. Son ancienne compagne semblait s'être retirée pour toujours. Elle lui manquait, sa fidèle chère et tendre, il partit donc à sa recherche.

Parce que quand l'être humain se sent trop vide et seul, il devient maso à force de vouloir ressentir.

Après des semaines, il trouva la douleur, excellent substitut. Le jeune homme aima le rouge. Le temps passant, son sang coulant, il en arriva à se demander si le liquide rubis d'un autre était tout aussi fascinant.

C'est avec une curiosité infantile que notre héros regarda sa lame de couteau entailler le bras d'une femme dans une boutique. Elle hurla de douleur et de surprise. Les gens présents dans le magasin le chassèrent en le traitant de fou.

Notre jeune homme ressentit un nouveau sentiment, la honte. Et ne l'apprécia guère. Elle fut vite remplacée par la douleur.

Son sang restait le plus fascinant, certes, mais sur son avant bras, pas sur ses pommettes.

Le cri et les huées des gens lui avaient donné mal à la tête. Même la lame ne parvenait pas à déchirer cette désagréable et inconvenante sensation. Il prit donc des cachets blancs, rien ne se passa, n'étant pas patient, il en prit plus, des gros, des petits, 12 en tout, son nombre préféré. La douleur s'estompa pour une nouvelle sensation, l'engourdissement.

Il laissa donc de côté son ancienne compagne pour cette nouvelle venue, bien plus agréable.

L'accoutumance joua contre lui, il ne trouva plus sa chère et tendre au travers des cachets. Il passa donc à la vitesse supérieure, à savoir, la drogue.

Et aima. Notre héros, plus si héroïque que ça, devint donc ce que nous appelons communément un drogué.

Par chance, ou par malchance - cela dépendait du point de vue -, l'argent ne lui manquait pas, il avait assez pour louer les services de sa prostituée préférée, à savoir, la drogue.

Ce fut sa santé qui lâcha. Il gouta à la blancheur horripilante des hôpitaux, puis aux horribles journées en cure de désintoxication. On lui arrachait de nouveau sa compagne. La douleur qui l'emplissait était loin de lui plaire.

Ce fut donc un homme et non un jeune homme qui ressortit de cure.

Malgré ses serments et les recommandations des médecins, psychologues, etc., il noya le vide dans l'alcool.

Parce que l'être humain, par instinct certainement, comble le vide par le liquide, qu'importe que celui-ci soit de l'alcool, des larmes, de la drogue ou du sang.

Il retrouva l'engourdissement, ancien amour, qu'il accueillit avec plaisir.

Puis notre héros, plus du tout héroïque, connut l'ivresse, le plaisir sexuel mélangé à l'alcool. Ce fut donc un alcoolique qu'il devint avec le temps, un ivrogne.

Il se fit beaucoup d'amis, semblables à lui, avec qui il se battait une fois saoul.

Associée à l'alcool, la violence devint sa maitresse.

L'héros éprouva beaucoup de plaisir à frapper, même sans s'être enivré auparavant de sa compagne.

Notre homme retrouva de nouveau la blancheur exaspérante de l'hôpital. Il passa énormément à se défaire de l'alcool. Puis de sa violence.

Une fois clair et sage, il connut l'ennui, s'y habitua, le meubla même ! Quand quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, notre héros faisait preuve d'imagination et s'inventait une vie.

Ce fut donc la découverte du mensonge. Il tomba dans la mythomanie légère. S'y perdit parfois seul… Mais voulant rester maître de ses mots, notre héros arrêta les affabulations. Sa première victoire face à lui-même en solitaire depuis longtemps ! Certainement sa dernière aussi…

Par soif de pouvoir, notre héros commença une carrière politique, pleins d'objectifs et de réformes dans la tête, il n'eut aucun mal à se faire une place au soleil en faisant valoir son ancien statut.

Plus rien ne lui résistait. Son esprit vif et mégalo, sa langue acérée aidants.

Avec les années, il devint quelqu'un de très important. Mais ses ambitions étaient bien trop folles. Malgré son pouvoir immense, la quantité d'hommes contre lui eut le dessus.

Parce que l'être humain veut voler trop vite et/ou trop haut, il finit par tomber, ou simplement par ne jamais décoller.

Notre héros mal aimé était donc seul. Il s'y résolut. Le temps d'une histoire courte et sans trop de détails était passé, celui de sa vie aussi. Peu importe ce qu'il avait cherché à être, cela n'avait jamais joué en sa faveur. Il avait aimé ses compagnes, sa maitresse, les baisers de son ancienne Nemesis… Il aimerait sans doute sa mort. Les méandres l'accueillaient maintenant à bras ouverts. Il y plongea volontiers.

Ainsi se finit cette courte histoire sur Harry Potter. Ce héros héroïquement nôtre.

Parce que l'être humain, peu importe qui il soit et ce qu'il ait fait, finit toujours par perdre cette fastidieuse partie qu'est la vie.

**FIN **

Voilà, je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le style habituel. Mais que voulez vous, quand on s'ennuie en vacances, et qu'on trouve finalement un cahier, on finit par écrire n'importe quoi… ( Banale excuse, non ? )

Une petite review pour l'auteure qui s'est bien amusée à écrire ça ? S'il vous plait petits lecteurs ^^' ( ou grands ).


End file.
